Playful Kiss (SasuNaru Ver)
by arielleo
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, seorang genius disekolahnya. Suatu hari, sesuatu terjadi kepada rumah Naruto membuatkan ia harus tinggal di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ayo baca apa yang terjadi sepanjang Naruto tinggal di rumah orang yang disukainya. Apakah ia dapat menggapai cintanya atau malah sebaliknya ? (SasuNaru) (Yaoi) Yang nggak suka yaoi sila menjauh !
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, seorang genius disekolahnya. Suatu hari, sesuatu terjadi kepada rumah Naruto membuatkan ia harus tinggal di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ayo baca apa yang terjadi sepanjang Naruto tinggal di rumah orang yang disukainya. Apakah ia dapat menggapai cintanya atau malah sebaliknya ?**

"blablabla"- percakapan  
 _'blablabla' **-**_ monolog dalam hati

Terdapat seorang puteri eh maksudku seorang pangeran manis terlebih imut rambutnya berwarna blonde,mempunyai tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di kedua pipinya,tubuhnya mungil, oh dan jangan lupa dengan warna matanya yang sebiru langit apabila dibuka. Pangeran manis itu sedang tidur dibawah sebuah pohon apel. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun karena terdengar suara dari seekor kuda. Kuda putih yang sedang dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran yg sgt tampan, berkulit putih pucat, berambut raven, bermata oniks sekelam malam dan tubuh yang sangat ideal berbeda dengan pangeran manis kita ini. Pangeran tampan itu lalu menghampiri pangeran manis itu membuatkan si manis itu tersipu malu. Mata sekelam malam itu menatap mata berwarna biru itu dengan intens lalu berkata "maukah kau menjadi permaisuriku ?" dan dengan malu-malu si pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu pangeran tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada si manis dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan kemudian...

KRRRINGGGGGGG !

 ** _SasuNaru Fanfiction_**

 ** _Present:_**

 ** _Playful Kiss SasuNaru Version by Ariel Leo_**

 ** _Humor and Romance_**

 ** _Rated T_**

 ** _AU, Yaoi,BL and lot of typo_**

Naruto tersadar dari mimpinya. Ternyata dia ketiduran di kerusi taman sekolahnya ! Setelah tersadar dari mimpinya Naruto mulai merungut tanpa sadar bahawa dia telah terlambat untuk ke kelasnya.

"Aduh ini bell mengganggu mimpiku aja sih. Lagi sedikit aku bisa ciuman sama Sasuke. Lagian masih awal kok waktunya ngapain mau ribut bunyi bell segala" katanya bersungut kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 7:45. Matanya terbelalak dan akhirnya...

"HUWAAAA AKU TELAT ! MAMPUS AKU DIMARAHIN IRUKA SENSEI NANTI ! HUWAA TOUSAN TOLONG AKU !" jerit Naruto kemudian Naruto memungut tasnya dan lari terbirit-birit kerana telah terlambat menghadiri matapelajaran wali kelasnya yang terkenal killer itu. Dia terus berlari dengan kencang sehingga tiba dikelasnya dan ternyata wali kelasnya belum ada. Naruto bernafas lega kemudian pergi ke tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan TenTen.

"Naruto, kamu itu ke mana aja sih kenapa terlambat ? Untung Iruka sensei belum masuk kalau tidak kau pasti dihukum loh" tanya temannya yang rambutnya dicepol dua itu dan mempunyai wajah seperti blasteran cina.

Naruto nyengir kemudian menjawab "Aku tertidur di taman sekolah TenTen, terlalu asik memimpikan pangeranku heheh. Oh iya, ke mana tuh Iruka senseinya kok nggak masuk ?".Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata Kiba dan satu lagi teman baiknya, Ino sedang beradu mulut tentang Kiba yang tak pantas buat Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu menggeleng kepalanya. Maklum, sudah biasa. Dia tahu bahawa Kiba menyukainya namun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon karena Kiba itu orangnya sering nggak serious.

"Iruka Sensei lagi ada rapat sama guru2 lainnya. Yah jadi ditinggal deh kita. Heheh" TenTen menjawab pertanyaanku sambil ketawa aneh menurutku. Kemudian kami terdiam. *Krik krik krik*

Author: Oi Naruto ! Kau lupa memperkenalkan dirimu. Waduhh cerita udah setengah jalan masa mereka nggak tahu sih siapa kamu !

Naruto: Ngapain salahin aku. Kamu yang nulis cerita ini author baka !

Author: Huwaa Naruto kok kamu kejam banget sih sama aku. Aku kan lupa. *nangis*

O iya minnasan. Maafin author-dobe ini ya kerna membuatku lupa untuk meng-intro diriku. (Author: Kamu juga dobe, Naruto-no-baka *diransengan*)

 **INTRODUCTION**

Namaku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 18 tahun. Bersekolah di Konoha High School. Aku berada di kelas XII-F sedangkan pangeranku berada di kelas XII-A. Huuu cintaku terpisah jauh banget *nangislebay*. Kata Tousan aku itu spesial. Aku nggak tahu deh apa yg spesialnya dariku. Otousanku itu aneh-aneh aja sih. Aku pencinta Ramen No.1 di Konoha ini. Aku punya Otousan namanya Namikaze Minato dan dia punya kedai ramen loh karena itu aku sangat menyukai ramen. Jikalau kalian menanyakan dimana ibuku. Jawabannya dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Ibuku Uzumaki Kushina, meninggal sewaktu melahirkanku. Hiks aku jadi sedih ni karena aku nggak punya kesempatan utk melihat ibuku. Aku juga punya dua teman yang sangat aku sayangi mereka itu TenTen dan Ino. Walaupun aku itu laki-laki aku lebih suka berteman sama perempuan, nggak tahulah kenapa heheh. Dan yang paling penting, aku mencintai seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan ! Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu keren banget. Aku menyukainya dari kelas satu SMA dan besok aku ingin memberi surat cinta kpdnya utk yg ke-1000 kali. (Author: duh gila lo Naruto. Masa sebanyak itu. Terserlah kedobe-anmu) (Naruto: *Death glare*) (Author: Kyaaa imut banget !) Walaupun aku itu lelaki tp aku bukan GAY ! Aku cuma suka sama Sasuke aja kok. Jadi jangan khawatir *wink*

 **END OF INTRODUCTION**

BACK TO THE STORY

"Ino ! TenTen ! Besok aku ingin mengirim surat ke pangeranku lagi jadi kalian temani aku ke lokernya ya !" kataku sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes-no-jutsuku.

"IH LAGI ?! EMANGNYA INI SURAT KAMU YANG KE BERAPA ?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Yang ke-1000" kataku dgn polosnya.

"UAPAAAAHHHH !" jerit Ino dan TenTen.

"Pleaseee kali ini aja kalau Sasuke nggak baca aku janji akan berhenti ngirim surat" kataku dgn mata berkaca-kaca (Kiba: Duhh Naru-Chan imut banget *nosebleed*)

"Okay deh kali gitu kita akan temani" kata Ino dan TenTen.

"Terimassss ! aku sayang kalian" lalu Naruto memeluk teman-temannya.

"KITA JUGA SAYANG KAMU NARU-CHAN !" teriak satu kelas. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis. *satu kelas nosebleed*

 _ **-TBC-**_

 **Yoroshiku minna ~ ini fanfiction Sasunaru-ku yang pertama.**  
 **Aku juga nggak yakin ini bakalan 100% sama seperti dramanya mengingat ini adalah Yaoi Ver.**  
 **Ku harap kalian dapat menerima fanfic ini dengan baik dan tidak ngebash aku. (;_;)  
Kalau ada yang nggak bagus ku harap kalian biasa membantu dan menegurku dengan baik :)**  
 **Jangan lupa review setelah read okay ? hehe (~_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Buat yang udah review fanficku terima kasih ya ~

 **choikim1310: Terima kasih atas sarannya ya. Akan aku usahakan agar cerita ini terlihat beda dari yang terima kasih juga udah read and review. :)**  
 **hyunnie02: iya ini sudah update. terima kasih sudah read and review :)**  
 **muthiairzani1: iya terima kasih udah review dan juga terima kasih atas sarannya. :)**

***Naruto POV***

Hari ini aku akan mengirim surat cintaku buat yang ke-1000 kalinya ke loker Sasuke. Aku harap kali ini Sasuke membaca suratku walaupun aku rasa ia agak mustahil mengingat bahawa masih ada banyak lagi pelajar perempuan yang mengirim surat cinta mereka pada Sasuke. Hmm tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak punya kesempatan. Yoshh ! Semangat Naruto ! Kau itukan tidak pernah putus asa. Masa baru segini udah lemah. Apa jadinya dengan cinta yang kau kejar sepanjang tiga tahun ini. Mungkin surat yang ke-1000 ini akan membuat Sasuke tertarik dengan ku karena aku kan udah tulis kata-kata yang terbaik hehe. Ayo semangat ! Setelah menyemangati diri aku pun mencari Ino dan TenTen di kelas agar mereka mau menepati janji mereka iaitu temani aku ke lokernya Sasuke.

"Ino ! TenTen" jeritku dengan semangat pada mereka berdua.

"Eh Naruto ? Kok masuk kelas awal ya ? Nggak pernah-pernah loh~Bukannya kamu itu selalu tidur di taman sekolah dulu ya baru ke mari ? Haha" kata Ino dengan ketawa yang membuatku sebal.

"Ih terserah aku deh, yang penting kalian harus temani aku ke loker Sasuke SEKARANG !" kataku dengan nada perintah.

"Iya iya kita tau kok nggak usah diingatkan" kata Ino lagi.

"Naruto, kenapa ya setiap kali kamu ingin mengirim surat ke Sasuke kamu pasti ajak ditemani kan cuma letak ke lokernya doang" tanya TenTen kepadaku.

"Itu...itu urmmm itu kerana aku nggak mau ketahuan Sasuke kalau aku meletakkan surat cinta di lokernya" aku menjawab pertanyaan TenTen sambil memainkan jariku.

"Kok gitu ? Apa kaitannya dengan kita berdua ?" ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Aku kan bisa nyuruh kalian yang meletakkan suratku heheh" jawabku sambil nyengir polos.

"ADUH NARU-CHAN KAMU ITU MENYEBALKAN YA MASA KAMU MANFAATIN KITA ! NGGAK BISA DITERIMA !" kata Ino dan TenTen serentak sambil mencubit pipi chubbyku.

"Pantas aja setiap kali kalau kamu sudah sampai diloker Sasuke kamu selalu aja suruh kita yang meletakkan surat kamu itu. Jadi itu tujuanmu ? aishh" kata TenTen.

"HEHE GOMEN ! Tapi hari ini aku sendiri yang akan meletakkan surat cintaku ini kok. Kalian cuma perlu temani aku. Ya ya ya ya ?" aku mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes-no-jutsu ku mereka pasti nggak bisa nolak.

"Iya iya lagian kita berdua kan sudah janji akan temani kamu" tuhkan mereka nggak bisa nolak kataku dlm hati. khukhukhu.

"Ayo ayo sebelum Sasuke datang dan aku bisa ketahuan kalau dia melihatku" aku menyeret kedua sahabatku di lengan kiri dan kananku. 

**_SasuNaru Fanfiction_**

 ** _Present:_**

 ** _Playful Kiss SasuNaru Version by Ariel Leo_**

 ** _Humor and Romance_**

 ** _Rated T_**

 ** _AU, Yaoi,BL and lot of typo_**

 ***Normal POV***

Naruto,Ino dan TenTen pun berjalan menuju ke ruang loker disekolah mereka. Ino dan TenTen bersembunyi di belakang tembok yang berdekatan dengan ruang loker untuk mengawasi siswa siswi yang berkemungkinan berjalan di sekitar ruang loker manakala Naruto pula berjalan menuju ke loker Sasuke. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Naruto pun mula memasukkan surat cintanya ke dalam loker Sasuke melalui lubang yang terdapat di loker. Ketika Naruto hampir memasukkan surat cintanya dengan benar tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari fans Sasuke yang bermaksud Sasuke sudah datang ke sekolah. Naruto yang panik terus berlari ke arah teman-temannya tanpa tahu bahawa suratnya belum masuk sepenuhnya. Naruto bersembunyi disebalik dinding bersama TenTen dan Ino. Terlihat Sasuke yang mula berjalan ke arah lokernya. TenTen dan Ino terus mengawasi Sasuke manakala Naruto pula sudah tidak sanggup untuk melihat ke ruang loker. Setiba sahaja Sasuke di ruang lokernya surat Naruto pun jatuh tepat dibawah dihadapan kaki Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat surat itu jatuh dibawah kakinya terus memungutnya dan melihat kiri dan kanan.

"Hey Naruto ! Suratnya jatuh tepat dibawahnya kaki Sasuke" kata TenTen.

"A-apa ?!" teriak Naruto sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya dan dia juga memungutnya" kata Ino yang masih mengawasi Sasuke.

"Jadi ini bermakna Sasuke akan mengetahui kewujudanku" kata Naruto sambil berteriak lagi.

"Shhh Naruto pelankan suaramu bodoh, Sasuke mulai curiga tuh." TenTen membekap mulut Naruto.

"Mmmphhh...hhhepasshh" Naruto menarik tangan TenTen yang membekap mulutnya.

"Sasuke bawa pergi surat kamu Naruto" kata Ino.

"Uwahhh asik ! Ini bermakna Sasuke akan membalas suratku" kata Naruto antusias.

"Mungkin dehh" jawab Ino dan TenTen serentak.

"Kalian itu kalau ngomong itu selalu sama ya" Naruto cemberut. Manakala ditempat Sasuke.

 _'Surat apa ini ? Kenapa surat aneh ini ada di loker ku ? Warnanya orange lagi. Norak sekali'_ kata Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil membolak-balikkan surat yang berwarna norak itu.

"Yo Sasuke surat apa itu ?" tanya Shikamaru juga si genius sekolah yg suka tidur dan juga temannya Sasuke.

"Entah. Aku jumpa di lokerku" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baca aja mungkin itu surat cinta. Kau kan punya banyak fans jadi nggak heran deh" kata Shikamaru yang mula meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja untuk tidur.

"Hn" lalu Sasuke pun membuka surat itu.

 **Isi surat Naruto:**

 _ **Dear my prince, Sasuke-Kun.**_  
 _ **Aku adalah fans beratmu,**_  
 _ **Ini adalah suratku yang ke-1000 untukmu.**_  
 _ **Apa kau tahu bahawa aku sudah menyukaimu dari kelas satu SMA ?**_  
 _ **Apa kau tahu bahawa aku sentiasa melihatmu ?**_  
 _ **Pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah dibuat jatuh cinta oleh kamu,**_  
 _ **You are clever and haensome**_  
 _ **You make my heart doki-doki very fast**_  
 _ **Setiap hari aku menulis surat untukmu tapi aku tahu kamu tak pernah membacanya satu pun.**_  
 _ **Tapi tidak apa-apa aku tak akan putus asa sampai kau sadar tentang kewujudanku !**_  
 _ **Plis read my letter just this one**_  
 _ **I will be so hepi !**_  
 _ **Tak reply juga nggak papa . No problem untukku.**_  
 _ **Cuma berharap kau mulai menegurku sih hehe.**_  
 _ **Ya sudah sampai disini aja, aku sudah hilang idea.**_  
 _ **Goodbye, Sasuke-Kun.**_  
 _ **The End,**_

 _ **Yang mencintaimu,  
Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.**_

"Dobe" kata Sasuke setelah membaca surat itu.

"Apa yang dobe, Sasuke ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yang menulis surat ini dobe sekali" balas Sasuke.

"Benaran aja ? Sini aku baca" Shikamaru pun merampas surat cinta Naruto itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Pfftttt puahahaha !" ketawa shikamaru tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHAH suratnya lucu sekali Sasuke banyak banget kata-katanya yang salah. Inggrisnya buruk sekali. Pakai letak The End segala lagi. Hahahaha" ketawa Shikamaru sambil memegang perutnya.

"Iya aku sampai berfikir ingin membenarkan apa yang ditulisnya dan menyuruhnya baca semula" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Idea bagus" setuju Shikamaru.

"Hn".

"Ano bukankah Namizake-Uzumaki Naruto ini siswa manis berambut pirang dari kelas XII-F itu ?"  
tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hahahah kau itu memang popular ya Sasuke. Anak kelas belakang aja bisa suka sama kamu" Shikamaru tertawa lagi. (Author: Shikamaru kau itu udah OOC tau !)

"Hn". (Author: Sasuke berapa kali kau mau "Hn" hah ? aishh)

"Ck mendokusei" setelah itu si rusa ini pun tidur semula.

Sasuke mengambil surat Naruto itu dan mulai membetulkan kesalahan-kesalahan yg ditulis Naruto. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri Sasuke, dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun, kamu lagi apa ?" tanya Sakura dengan suara genitnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Haruno" kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Itu surat cinta ya ? Siapa yang berani-beraninya kasi ke kamu ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak suka apabila melihat surat yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Kan aku sudah bilang ini bukan urusanmu Sakura jadi jangan ganggu aku" kata Sasuke kali ini lebih dingin.

"Ish Sasuke menyebalkan" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan kemudian mula membuka komputernya untuk mengulang kaji.

Maklum kelas anak pintar pasti spesial dehh tidak seperti kelas-kelas lain.

*Naruto POV *

Huwaaa aku senang sekali Sasuke mau mengambil suratku ! Aku harap dia mulai menyadari kewujudanku. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik untukku.

"Yahooo!" kataku sambil berteriak.

"Naruto ! Kamu gila ya ? Ngapain teriak-teriak ? pasti kamu nggak fokus dengan apa yang saya ajarkan di depan ?" marah Iruka sensei.

'Aduh mampus aku. Tipu aja deh' kataku dalam hati.

"Eh nggak ! Aku fokus kok !" kataku dengan yakin padahal lagi gelisah.

"Kalau begitu jawab soalan matematika yang kuberikan di depan !" Iruka sensei menunjukkan papan tulisnya di depan.

"Aku..urmm aku.." kataku gagap.

"Kamu apa Naruto ?!" teriak Iruka sensei.

"Aku nggak tahu jawapannya" jawabku terkejut mendengar teriakan Iruka sensei.

"Sudah kuduga, sekarang kamu keluar dari kelas ku sekarang juga" Iruka sensei menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tapi sensei sebentar lagi jam istirahat" kataku berkilah.

"Okay ya sudah. Hari ini kamu selamat. Ingat jika berlaku lagi kamu nggak akan bisa lepas dari hukuman" kata Iruka Sensei dengan wajah evilnya.

"Ha'i sensei !" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Iruka Sensei menyebalkan. Pantas aja nggak ada yang mau. Upsss...

"Kau kenapa Naruto ?" tanya TenTen.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, cuma senang aja" jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah" kemudian TenTen pun mulai fokus pada Iruka sensei kembali.

Hehe kalian pasti mau taukan kenapa kelas kami yang terkenal buruk ini bisa sefokus ini di dalam kelas. Itu kerana Iruka Sensei iaitu wali kelas kami sudah tidak bisa bertoleransi dengan sikap kami dan juga gred kami yang sangat buruk. Dia juga sudah di-cap sebagai guru yang buruk dalam mengajar tahun lalu dan karena itu tahun ini dia memutuskan menjadi guru yang tegas dan tidak bertolak ansur sesama kami lagi terlebih lagi ini adalah tahun terakhir kami. Huh jadi nggak seru dehh. (Author: Duh pantasan aja kalian itu dobe semua, kerjanya main terus) (Kls XII-F: DIAMMM !) (Author: ;;;;;)

*Normal POV*

Naruto dan teman-temannya terus berlari keluar kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Iruka sensei juga tidak sempat mengucapkan apa kerana murid-muridnya sudah berhamburan semua. Terlihat twitch merah di dahinya menunjukkan dia sedang menahan kesabarannya melihat tingkah muridnya yang keterlaluan itu.

"Kasihan sekali ya kamu Iruka sensei harus bersabar punya murid yang tidak tahu sopan santun" kata Kakashi iaitu wali kelas XII-A.

"Erghh DIAM KAKASHI SENSEI !" kata Iruka yang mulai hilang kesabarannya.

"Hahahaha" Kakashi berlalu sambil ketawa mengejek.

Naruto,Ino dan TenTen pergi ke cafetaria bersama tapi Naruto terpaksa berhenti kerana tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Ino,TenTen kalian pergi dulu. Aduh~ aku kebelet pipis ni" kata Naruto sambil menahan-nahan selangkangannya.

"Iya,iya. Nanti cari kita dimeja biasa ya" kata Ino.

"Okay" lalu Naruto lari ke tandas dgn tergesa-gesa.

Selepas 5 minit di toilet Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke Cafe. Ketika dia hampir sampai ke Cafeteria dia terlihat Sakura yang sedang berada di Vending Machine untuk membeli air.

"Kok Sakura bengong aja ? Ada apa ya ?" lalu Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Ano..urmm kamu kenapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu..Aku beli airnya tapi nggak kunjung keluar air kalengnya" kata Sakura.

"Oh. Vending machine ini memang seperti ini. Yaudah aku bantu" Naruto pun mulai membuka langkah ala ninjanya dan..

"HIYAHHHH !" lalu dia pun menendang vending machine itu.

"KLENG !" bunyi kaleng air yang keluar dari vending machine. "YATTAAAA ! UDAH KELUAR AIR KALENGNYA SAKURA" Naruto memandang Sakura dan ternyata ada Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan Shikamaru yang melopong melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terus saja menjerit "KYAAAAAA ! AKU MALUU !"

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Naruto lalu berkata "Hn. Dobe. Kamu itu memang Dobe ya ?" lalu Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"APAAA ?!" teriak Naruto.

"Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu ke kafeteria.

 _ **–TBC-**_

 **UPDATE !**  
 **Aku nggak tahu bagaimana bikin surat cinta yang lucu ! (;A;)**  
 **Gomen blum ada momentnya SasuNaru tapi aku harap kalian suka sama chapter ini. :)**  
 **Ada pair baru ni~ KAKAIRU !**


End file.
